No Money, Mo problems
by donnyd312
Summary: When a spoiled rich kid named logan goes to an average school he meets Kendall. Kendall comes from a broken family that doesnt have much. Will they prove the theory that opposites DO attract. Kogan :3 Please review Disclaimer: i do not own BTR
1. Chapter 1

As his eyes fluttered open he heard the song of the morning symphony,which brought a smile to his face. Logan jumped to his feet, ran to the window and slammed it open "Good morning, GoldWood!" he screamed feeling a little too happy. GoldWood was an exciting place filled with adventures from the beautiful lake to the amazing rocky then logan had remebered that he wasn't going to GoldWood's local private school, he was going to a public school and thats when he felt nervous. What if i have no friends? What if people think im snotty? logan was knocked out of thought as his stomach growled.

As logan walked to the elevator he could smell the fresh pancakes his mother was making. DING! The elevator doors opened revealing his handy dad fixing the sink and his loving mother at the table eating and across from her, a plate just for him. Running for his plate his mother held her hand up stoping him, "Logan...Mitchell did you wash your hands? I cant just have you come in here and your hands have been god knows where, i mean think about what you have done this past summer. Your gonna touch your food now?" Logan let out a sigh and walked to the bathroom and washed his hands.

"Mom your such a germaphobic" logan laughed as he sat and ate "Well, if you and your dad didn't scratch your ass like we live in planet of the apes i wouldn't be" she smirked and logan couldn't help but laugh as him and his mother turned to see scratching his butt and his mother turned to give him that "see" face. "Are you nervous?" asked changing the subject, "about, school i mean after all we are rich and i dont want people to take advantage of you because your rich" his mother said worried "I just think..." ,just then an alarm went off and looked at her rist. "Its time to go, we will talk about this later hurry and get ready"and logan finished his food and ran to his room. On the way to school logan looked out the window to see the most sexiest blonde he has ever seen, boy had turned to him with his big green eyes and smiled. And he was knocked back to reality when his mom had stopped and unlocked the door , he stepped out and looked around there were kids and clicks everywhere. "HEY!" And logan turned around to see...


	2. The Boy

**A/N: ok. Im a little frustrated i stayed up all night writing then it didnt save right and im ticked of so..yeah. hope you guys liked the first chapter. I promise things will finally happen lol luv ya :3**

**Disclaimer: If i really owned BTR would i really be here lol**

"Hey!" Logan had turned quickly almost breaking his neck or getting whiplash, was he expecting something? "Umm hi.." he said to the tall blonde with a plaid coller shirt and black vans on. "Hey..." kendall said nervous "you already said that" logan interupted try to be cool but really was giggling tryin to hide the fact that he was constipated and he was so nervous that it finally wanted out ,which made the loudest chewbaca noise. Making both there eyes widen "Kendall" ,he said trying to change the subject because logans bowels were the last thing that he wanted to talk about. "Im logan" but as he tried to step foward he tripped into ken's arms ,making him giggle which gave ken the chills. "So your new right.." logan nodded "well i would love to give the newbie a tour" ,kendall smirked when he saw logans smile widen.

" I take that as a yes" while logan was busy blushing ken walked him to his class realizing that they had the same class. After having four classes and having kendall in three of them, he go out of his chair excited to see a certain someone.

As he got outside class he looked around and saw no blonde then put his head down and sighed "But, he said that he...that..." but he was interupted when ten fingers met his sides moving in a rapid motion makin him scream of intsant laughter as he turned around angry he couldn't help but smile at the funny emerald eyed boy. "Ticklish or nahhhh?" He said laughing super hard "or nahhh!" Logan yelled back playfully punching kendall in the arm "Oww!" He screamed "dont be baby" logan laughed " and to think i was gonna ask for that insta." Ken said seriously "oh you have one?" Logan asked sarcasticlly "haha very funny, i think we have a comedian on our hands, no lets get to lunch kevin hart...and btw i get likes ,like crazy" thats when logan whispered "all them instagram likes but you aint pretty" thats when it was kendalls turn to punch him playfully.

**Pleaseeee...Review,follow all good things luv you :3 and tell me how you feel about me adding more mordern things to the story?**


	3. New friends and competition

**A/N: i feel as though my chapters are really short, so im gonna try to post more than one chapter a day and if not just a long one and i cant tell you how important it is to me you review so that i may alter the story line to your needs(i cant say im for sure gonna do that but we will see ;)**

**Disclaimer:i DOnt own BTR(jk...but seriously,i dont!)**

**Here ya go..wait where did we leave off?...oh yeah!**

As kendall and logan walked into the cafeteria ,they looked at the menu and got food. As they were walking to the table logan noticed a bunch of deliquents and realized he need to stay away until ken made the quickest left toward. "Ohhh...snapp!" Logan thought before they sat down kendall stopped logan "Now listen, pleaseee dont act like some richie rich, ok?" As they sat down everyone already there had there eyes on logan " What with the kid in the kakis?" The girl with the lizard tattoo asked he is a friend "oh...then hi, im camile"

"Pleasure to meet you" he said smiling trying to be polite. "Whats with da fancy talk uh?" Camile said trying to make him comfortable "I honestly dont kno eh?" "Are yah mocking meh kid?" Camile said angrily but in logans defense she did have jersey accent." No?" He said with a scared face "i like this kid "she said sitting next to him giving him as pat on the back."Get me a cookie would yah" shoving a dollar in his face kendall gave a puppy dog face and so he got up. "He is ok i guess " a short latino said while holding his bad boys hand. That when everyone turned to the brunette for aproval "he is ok and if you like him babe then i like him too" james said trying to be romantic so he could get a little smooch.

"Aww thats sweet but nice try" carlos said laughing as james pouted ,thats when kendall remebered that he needed a ride. As logan sat back down ,he tried to give it to kendall and as kendall grabbed it and never let go , the two of them starred into each others eye while their friends tried to get their attention by doing random things to snap them out of it. *cough**cough* *sneeze*! Then the bell rang being the only thing to bring them back "So, can i get a ride home you live in GoldWood...right? and plus i saw you checking me out" Kendall said knowing he had the upperhand ,by the look on logans face. "Well, i think its best you walk..." kendalls heart tore just a little "because you dont get cakes like that getting a ride everyday" the smile returned to kendalls face and so did the redness ,especially logan ,he looked like kirby just with long legs and hands. "But to be serious yes you can ,ill ask after school" "ok" kendall said now anxious. Afterschool, kendall followed logan to the phone booth "aaaahhhh! You made friends, already! Ok im on my way" said quickly hanging up to hurry. Meanwhile, logan turned to see two blondes kissing?

**Yeah...so? Tell me what you think or want to happen it might just happen so please follow ,review all good things. :3 luv ya**


	4. what the problem is?

**A/N:So, here situation...i know its only been a day and i have three chapters but i felt this one had to come out...Oh! And another thing i re-read my stories and i did realize i made mistakes especially with quoting SO...im gonna be more careful luv ya :3**

**Disclaimer: i wish i owned btr :'(**

As the two blondes released lips ,logan turned around hung up the phone and ran , kendall was so stunned he didnt know what was going on "ohhh...heyy baby" kendall said relieved but shocked and confused at the same time."Did you miss me? I mean we didn't see each other the whole day" jo said trying to see who or what his boyfriend was looking for "ye..ye..yeah, mhm ,sure" kendall said distracted "ok well im gonna go, when you find what you are looking for talk to me so i don't get dushbag answers" jo said ticked off then started to walk like a diva but when she turned kendall was running outside. Thats when beyoncé mode shut down and she fell ,now beyoncé mode was on single ladies.

As kendall ran outside he saw a pacing rich-boy muttering to himself "logie!..." thats when they looked at each other with both eyes wide " what did you just call me? "Logan said ticked off " umm...a nickname i thought it might be cute" thats when logan lost it " how dare you! The fact that you just gave me a cute nickname doesn't mean im gonna let what just happened go. Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? Why did you lead me to think that you liked me?" Logan said on the verge of tears." I do like you, and i got so caught up in the moment that i forgot and im sorry, plus it wouldn't have worked out" kendall said also on the verge of tears .

"Why!" Logan yelled getting increasingly bi polar ,it almost looked like he was on his monthly."because your steak and mash potatos with a wine reduction and im hamburger helper with a can of soda" logan looked at him shocked "Fine if thats how you want it!" . As logan was about to walk away kendall grabbed his wrist "Please, i dont want it to end like this...and plus im getting a ride" that when logan took kendal into a hug. Honk! Logans car was here they bothe turned to the red with black stripped dodge.

Kendalls eyes and mouth opened when he saw the car but that all changed when he saw that logans dad was glaring. As they sat in the car, logan made it quick to introduce everyone but as logan introduced his dad. turned took kendalls hand and shook it with a firm angry grip. "So, where do you live" asked "off of magnolia which is a left up here" as they turned in to the street the mobile homes came by the mile. And with that made a gagging noise " logan was suddenly shocked "Dad!" "You can stop right here..." kendall interupted as he got out he said his goodbyes and ran off."logan, you cant hang out with that boy..." "Why not?" Logan said just as frustrated "Because, look where he lives...he is BROKE! i dont need to support another kid , get it!"

**So, here we face our first problem lol tell me what you think and im gonna stop begging for reviews lol**


	5. Cheater,Cheater pumpkin eater

**A/N: Soo this is the fifth chapter in two days...is this healthy?**

**Disclaimer:i dont own btr...just the story line #thebootydontlie**

Its been two days and logan has been trying to keep his distance but it becomes hard when your friends with his friends. Second period was over and as he walked out of the class he heard a whimper towards the bathroom, he was going to let it pass but the whimpers were too familiar. As he walked in a certain blonde had his head in his shoulders "hey, logie" his voice gave logan the chills "hey, ken" after logan had realized what he said he covered his mouth and asked "is that ok, that i call you that?"

Kendall looked up with his eyes blood shot red "yeah, its kinda cute" which made logan giggle which cheered kendall up. "So, what happened?" Logan said sitting next to him."i think Jo might be cheating on me" he said while thousands of tears fell down his face. "Why do you think that?" Logan said puzzled."Last night she wanted to hang out but i told her i couldn't then two minutes later she twitted that someone else is gonna get lucky then" kendall whimpered trying to hold it in. "Ken you dont know that for sure, i mean what if she...she.." logan let out a sigh giving up"its ok logan, she deserves a better , a better me" kendall reassured "Dont try to change yourself, she was the one out of line , your the one that deserves better" thats when kenadll whispered "muh you?" Thats when logans eyes widend did he just say "love you"?

Thats when logan had to confirm what he just said "huh?" Logan said clueless ,kendall turned his head and looked logan in his eyes and said "like you" "umm...i " before logan could finish kendall put lifted his chin and kissed him. Kendall let out a sigh of relief when logan kissed back , the kiss was great but he needed more he licked the bottom of logans lip asking for entrance and then getting it quicker than expected. As the kiss deepend , logan moaned trying to gain dominace. Kendall, knowing he had dominace started to move up his shirt, thats when logan pulled away gasping for air .After realizing what just happened logan eyes widend "i have to go" he said putting his stuff in his backpack and ran because he was late for class. "Wait!" Kendall yelled but it was too late ,logan was already gone so he headed to class himself. Once he walked in logan looked mortified as if he killed someone.

**So thats the end of the chapter tell me what you think?**


	6. You got jokes?

**A/N: Hey guys im so happy that im getting a lot of views and i also wanna say thank you to the followers i currently have (2crazy2handle,darkreader1, and last but not least spookje10)**

**Disclaimer: i dont own BTR**

**On with the show!...i mean book!... Story? Whatever :p**

As the day passed kendall couldnt help but feel worse , why did he have to kiss him now? Wait, was he even gay? The final bell had rang releasing people to lunch, as kendall walked in he saw logan sitting at the table with his head down. His heart had shattered, hurting logan was the last thing he wanted to do. As he sat at the table camile turned to him and mouthed "what the hell did you do?" "Ill tell you later" kendall mouthed back trying to stay quiet. "Im sorry" was finally heard from logan "you dont need to be, its my fault...it all is" kendall said trying to reassure logan. "How about we get some ice cream right after school i just need to do something" knowing that logan would say yes. "Ummm...sure, i guess" logan said reluctantly thinking about what his dad said to was never one to go against his fathers word but he felt like he needed a break. As the bell rang letting people run through the halls rapidly, logan had to get his stuff and wallet so he ran to his locker as he opened he felt a presence but ignored it. Just then someone came up from behind him and wrapped there arms around him whispering "Hey logie" taking logans breath away. "Oh hey Jo!" Logan said making kendall retreat fast "thats what i thought" he said cocky and frustrated. As they walked to the parlor logan could feel something about to happen he just didnt know what. They sat down and ordered there shakes and that gave them tim to talk. "Im gonna break up with Jo " kendall blurted out making logan sigh of relief. "But i wont be single" then logans eyes started to tear up, why was he doing this? But logan was knocked out of his thought when kendall got on one knee, logans breath was starting to hitch. "Ive been meaning to tell you something..." "yes?" Logan said nervous almost sweating "these shoe laces have been killing me all day" he said bending to tie his shoe ,while getting a well deserved smack on the back of the neck. "You ass" logan said snorting while he laughed hoping kendall didnt here his pig noises, "your laugh is amazing" kendall said joining in the laughter. "Logan...Mitchell!" The mysterious figure yelled..

**I posted this because i am gonna be busy all day tomorrow and there was a 1% chance i was gonna post sooo...**


	7. Eveyone knows where the icecream shop is

**A/N: ok...so im sorry i took long to update but i felt like it was needed...i also got reviews! So, im really happy. I will be trying to get a poll up for the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own BTR**

"Logan...Mitchell!" As logan turned towards the door he saw the mostly unlikely person. "Heeey...dad." logan said sliding out of his chair walking towards his dad "What did i tell you..." said but was interupted "How did you even find me?" "Ill ask the questions ,what are you doing here with him?" He said louder than before pointing towards the blonde. "I think im gonna go..." kendall said walking towards the door but was grabbed by "Why, so my son can pay the tab because you have no damn money of your own." But kendall jerked away "Here ya go" kendall said handing logan a piece of paper "thats the receipt for the ice cream that i paid with MONEY!" He yelled facing then stormed out. sat there looked around seeing he caused a scene "Come on...lets go" he said grabbing logan by the wrist and also storming out. As they walked into the mansion, grabbed logan went to the elevator pressed the attic."The attic?" Logan thought

So yeah...this is very short but like i said its needed for you guys to fully enjoy the story( not all chapters will be short like this...this actually will be the last one)

**REVIEW**


	8. Its him

**A/N: Didnt think i would post well i did so ha! Now that my life is out of the way im gonna post because i owe it to you to do so.**

**Disclaimer:I dont own BTR**

As logan looked around he was shoved into the attic,once he turned around his dad smashed the elevator button and left. All of a sudden the intercom sounded "You will not be leaving the attic, im sorry i have to resort to this but you leave me no choice" his father said in a sad tone. Thats when logan ran to the intercom button"Why are you doing this? He is just a friend and he wont be anything more than that!" He screamed. His father sighed" i wish i could beleave that" thats when logan fell to his knees staring down at floor. He could feel tears coming on but he tried his best to hold them back but they were already falling down his face.

As hours past he had fell asleep just then he opened his blood shot, swollen eyes and felt angry the next thing he knew he grabbed a stool from the corner and started slamming it against the window hoping to break it. All of a sudden the elevator sounded, someone was coming up. Logan put the stool down and sat on the floor and put on a sad face "Hey, son" said walking in with a suit case. "Your kicking me out!?" Logan yelled standing up "No no, i would never do that your still my son" reassured "i was actually called on a buisness trip in Hawaii and i wont be back till spring, which is a year but i WILL be back for your graduation ok?"

Logan was shocked this had been so sudden and for a whole year? As logan and his father said there goodbyes his father told him he could have his room back and that his mother would be in charge and watching him CLOSELY. They both entered the elevator and walked into the living room as logan walked his dad to the door his mom ran up and jumped in to arms like they were in highschool and then they kissed. Logan made a gagging noise thats when they stopped looked at him , thats when said "you dont see us gagging when we hear certain noises in the shower, it might be a mansion but its not entirely sound proof". Thats when logans face turned tomato red and he felt SUPER embarassed. Just then his dad opened the door and walked out but before the door closed he stopped it with his foot put his head in and said "Logan do not hang out with kendall, because you will regret it" he said with an angry look. As logan locked the door he ran to the window to see his dad drive off."Love you too, dad" then he walked away but before he got to the elevator. Ding! The door bell rang his mom looked through the peep hole and turned around with her eyes wide "Its him..." she said still in shock.

**So the reason i was taking long is because i wanted to see who was gonna stick around and trust me to keep posting because "these readers aint loyal" lol XD**


	9. the test

**A/N:Where you guys excited for this chapter? I know i was for some reason because we get to slow down just a little because honestly you guys could tell when i was rushing. Lol XD**

**Disclaimer: I own BTR...( SIKE! I really don't so don't get all booty tickled**

"Its him..." his mother said surprised "who?" Logan said walking to the door and looking through the peep-hole, suddenly he turned scared looking at his mother. Then he opened the door to reveal...Kendall. Kendall was bruised and beaten up with a busted lip "Oh my gosh come in sweety" Ms. Mitchell said surprising Logan. As Kendall sat on the couch he spoke with a raspy voice "i was wondering why Logan hadn't shown up at school so i tried to find your house but i didn't know that GoldWood was such a gated hostile place" "Its not , what happened?" Logan said grabbing Kendall chin and looking into his eyes "A couple of guys followed me for a while then waited till i was crossing the street to jump me" Kendall giggled "What?" Logan said worried "Your adorable when you freak out logie" making Logan blush. As heard him say that she gasped and let a tear fall then turned into the corner "You can stay here as long as you need to" said blankly , just then Logan stood up "Mom you ok?" He said worried "im fine, why wouldn't i be?". As turned , tears wiped " the guest room is on floor 3" she walked into the elevator going to her room. As she left the room Kendall and Logan looked at each other then Logan said "Lets get you some peas for that piece of road kill on you face" as entered her room she layed on the bed , then thought to herself "Why?Why Kendall? I've never seen Logan light up like that not after...but does that mean he could be in love? What will his father say? Why does it matter? There in love, right?" That's when she sat up and spoke up "i have to test them!...and i know the perfect way she said looking at a certain picture"

**There is a reason this is sooo short... luv ya REVIEW!**


	10. mother dearest part 1

**A/N:You guys ready? For the test? Maybe not...well, we will see.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own BTR**

As Kendall woke up he sat up trying to gather his thoughts, as he realized where he was it brought a smile to his face. His smile grew wider as the smell of pancakes filled his nose, this made him jump to his feet and in to the elevator. While in the elevator he couldn't wait for what was at the bottom or who. The elevator opened as Kendall walked out the only person he saw was "Oh, good morning " Kendall said just a little disappointed and scared , if she was anything like her husband then it wouldn't turn out well on his side. "Good morning Kendall i made breakfast you can help yourself to anything on the stove" she said with a loving smile. As Kendall grabbed his food trying not to take much because he felt uncomfortable that she had been staring him down and as he sat down he felt some kind of fabric rub his skin. He looked down to see sweat pants, How did I get these clothes he thought

~flashback~

"Come on work with me!" Logan yelled trying to put the pants on a drowsy blonde "i just wanna go to bed!..." Kendall moaned as he face planted into the bed and on to the pillow. "Wait, you for got to put on a shirt" Logan said panting just then a snore came from Kendall "Fine!" Logan yelled throwing his hands up in defeat "sleep with no shirt"

~End flashback~

Kendalls eyes widened...he had forgotten a shirt, as he looked down he saw his bare skin and muscle. That's when he looked up to see sipping her coffee with an eyebrow raised. "I'm sooo sorry i , just, forg..." Kendall tried to explain but was interrupted by raising her hand and setting her cup down. "Its fine Kendall ive seen human flesh before, Logans at the store but he will be back soon" she said reassuring him."Oh, ok" he said still a little nervous "But i have to ask you something" continued "How do you feel about my son?" She said straight forward "I think he is a great person" kendall replied but was interrupted "I don't like people who stall or get off topic. Now, i know Logan is gay and ive known for a long time now but his feelings are uncharted territory and no human has been there. Until now so i will explain this once and only once, if you hurt my sons feelings i will cut off the balls on that bodybuilder body of yours." She said blankly looking into kendalls eyes. Just then the door opened showing a brunette with bags of groceries "Logan!" Kendall almost screamed while getting up and helping with groceries.

**How are you feeling about the story? Tell me how you feel by reviewing. It feels me with the up most joy to see reviews**


End file.
